


Ilvermorny

by Dark_hart



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark-centric, Dark Arya Stark, POV Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_hart/pseuds/Dark_hart
Summary: *Hogwarts World* When Arya Stark is sent away from her family home she has to figure out how to survive at a new school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She decides its time to leave the people who hurt her behind and reinvent herself away from her family and away from Hogwarts. Watch her become the girl who takes the world by storm.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Edric Storm, Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Edric "Ned" Dayne & Arya Stark, Jaqen H'ghar & Arya Stark, Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had an Idea and just went with it. This is the back story to set up her time at Ilvermorny (The school she will be sent too)

\- THE PAST -

Starting my second year of Hogwarts wasn’t everything Arya thought it would be. She didn’t feel any different or any older than last year. All in all, looking in the mirror it was just more of the same. 

She went downstairs to eat her last breakfast with her family before they all returned for to school for the year. Already she was dreading her mother’s gaze on her. No telling how many lectures she was about to get before she left on how to best represent the family name. Unlike Sansa who was the picture of perfection to my mother. 

“Arya, how is it that you already look like you slept in your uniform.” Said her mother with that look only Arya got.

Straightening out her skirt and sitting straighter she decided to make this a peaceful sendoff. “Ill fix it before I leave mom” 

She wanted breakfast to be over so she can be that much closer to seeing Jon. Jon was her best friend in the world. The sooner they were together the sooner she would feel complete again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kissing her family goodbye, she rushed forward to the platform with her luggage in hand. She felt no sorrow leaving behind their home to go to Hogwarts. She would feel a sense a freedom that this home could never offer her. 

Spotting Jon, he smiled over to her immediately. She wasn’t next him, but she could tell he grew much taller over summer. She hated that he was older than her but now there was no denying it. Jon Targaryen would always look more world than dragon though. He would always be my best friend. The person who would always be there to hug her after a nightmare. 

She leaped in his arms and held tight. Hoping to make up for all the time she missed his hugs. 

“Little wolf. I missed you.” He said while trying to squeeze the breath out of her. 

Hearing her sibling coming up behind her she giggled out “Let go of me you oaf”

Jumping down, Jon began greeting her siblings. When he got to Sansa she attacked him in a hug that lasted to long for everyone’s comfort.

She was giggling like crazy and looking at him like he wasn’t the same ol Jon that she saw a few months ago.

“Hi Jon. Do you want to sit with me and my friends on the train. We can make sure you have some fun” Sansa Asked 

“Um you know maybe next time sans. I think ill just catch up with Arya if that’s cool.” Jon looked at me in a panicked sort of way asking for help. 

“Yeah Sansa. He already promised to tell me about his summer.” I said handing Jon my suitcase. 

As we left and I caught her eyes, she looked at me as if I declared war against her. Her whole face darkening. She could be scary when she wanted to be. No one else ever saw it but me though and I didn’t want to stick around for her performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised even one person liked it. So ill just keep going until no one does lol.   
> But Arya is about to get a lot more badass in the next chapters.

The school year began like normal for her. She had her schoolwork and always made sure to meet Jon and Robb after quidditch practice. She dressed in her Slytherin gear and made her way down to the field. She didn’t have many friends to accompany her and being the first Stark not to get Gryffindor did nothing to help her. She was an outcast the second the hat said Slytherin. She didn’t mind in reality at least It kept the fake friends away. 

Finally making it to the practice field she noticed Robb and Jon finishing up practice. Jon ran up to her as soon as he saw her. 

“Ugh, Little wolf I forgot we were meeting after practice.” Jon said breathlessly 

“You forgot? What are were going to do before you remembered?”, she teased

“Some friends from the team invited me to a party. So, I’m gonna go with Robb and Sansa to check it out. If you’re okay with it?”

When I didn’t reply he rushed to say, “but I could totally cancel and meet you after I change.” 

“No no. You go ahead. I have tons of homework to catch up on anyway.”

“You sure?” 

“Positive you idiot. Now go.” She pushed him towards the exit and watched him leave. 

With a sigh of disappointment, she made her trek back to her quarters. 

Jon was definitely getting more attention this year and she was happy for him. He deserved to have more friends than just her family. She just hoped that she would still fit into his new life in some way. 

Turning the corner, she ran into Sansa who looked like her perfect self. If I didn’t know her I would say she looked like an angel. But I do know her...so I know the devil she hides inside her.

“Oh look! it’s poor poor Arya. Your best friend ditched you, huh?” She mocked me 

Deciding to stay silent she took that as a que to keep talking. 

“Maybe now he will realize he could have the better Stark sister. He doesn’t want you there Arya, you’re like the annoying sister he never wanted.” She stepped closer and touched the tip of my hair. 

“Arya I’m going to say this once so that there’s no miscommunication. Jon’s going to be mine this year. Disappear this year or I’ll make you disappear.”

Slapping her hand away I cried “You never liked Jon and you can’t tell me what to do. Back off.”

“No, I’m might not have liked Jon before but he’s a Targaryen. Were both from two of the best families and this would cement my status. We belong together.” 

She stared at me and continued. “I mean it sister. Disappear.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks she started to feel a sense of dread. She never listened to Sansa. She was crazy and she wouldn’t stop hanging out with Jon because of it.

When Jon wasn’t hanging out with his new friends, he would make time for her. She tried to tell Jon what she felt, but he assured her that nothing bad would happen to her. It was Hogwarts after all, the safest place she could be. 

Walking back to her quarters that night the halls were dark. She knew she spent too much time in the library but didn’t see the clock until it was too late. 

The place was ominous, and it gave her shivers looking at all the portraits. Hearing something behind her she turned around. 

“Hello?” 

“This isn’t funny. I’m serious.” 

She heard steps coming from all around her. Spinning around with her wand pointed out, trying to find out where it was coming from. 

She saw a flash and her wand flew to the other side of the hall. She was pinned down with a wand at her throat. The last thing she remembered was Sansa’s giggle as her eyes fluttered closed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her eyes popped open and she shot up with adrenalin. She brought hands up to her face and they were dripping with blood. She looked around and noticed the destruction all around her. She was in the Gryffindor girls quarters. 

She heard the door open and looked to see some professors rushing in. She was confused. 

“I’m not sure what happened” She said slowly. Her head hurt and she was trying to remember what happened. 

She heard crying and looked over to see Sansa crying on another Professor behind the rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the headmaster’s office. She listened as her sister told lies after lies. Saying how went crazy and attacking her. Saying how I went crazy of jealousy. Saying that I ruined the dormitories until my hands were bloody. 

My headache wasn’t being helped by her constant sobbing. “Shut up you bloody liar! I never did that.” I yelled 

No one was listening to me. I got up and started to pace.   
“I was walking last night in the halls and she attacked ME!!” 

“Calm down, Arya.” Said the headmaster. “We called your parents they will be here any second. Until then sit down and don’t speak.” 

Just as he said that Catelyn and Ned Stark walked into the room. Catelyn walking over to Sansa as soon as her foot stepped into the room. Soothing down her hair and wiping her tears away. 

No one looked at her yet. She was desperate for someone to see her. She felt alone and needed someone to be on her side. 

“Dad.” She stepped forward. 

Their eyes snapped to her. Ned got to her first and placed his hands on her shoulders. For a second she thought everything would be okay. Until Catelyn yanked her out of her father’s hand. 

“What were you thinking Arya. What were you thinking!” Caitlin shook her violently. 

“I didn’t. Do. It. Mother.” She spoke clearly. She looked into her mother’s eyes and pleaded with her to believe her. 

“You can’t lie yourself out of this one. Its already been decided.” Her mother stood over her and spoke the last thing she ever wanted to hear. 

“You obviously have a problem. We have to protect Sansa and you can’t stay together while you deal with it. You’re going to be sent to another school in America. This is the best thing for both of you.” 

“I need to talk to Jon. Now!” she rushed out. “I swear to god if you actually want to see me freak out I will. Get me Jon.” 

They had a stare down until the professor left the room and the returned shortly with Jon in tow. 

When Jon came through the door she ran to Jon. “Jon they are lying! Don’t let them take me away. Please! It’s me your little wolf. You know I wouldn’t do that!” She sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Arya, it’s going to be okay. But maybe they can help you over there. You’re not thinking clearly. Maybe some space will do you some good.” Jon tried to console her. 

She backed away slowly from his arms. His arms that use to bring her such comfort, now brought her such pain.

“You don’t believe me.” The disbelief was setting in. She could honestly say that she never would have thought this day would come. From her family, yes. From Jon though it felt like he was reaching in and squeezing her heart to a million pieces. 

“I know Sansa has been sharing some of the things you’ve told her recently. Those things aren’t healthy to think Arya.” 

What things did Sansa tell him? Why did he believe her? Why did he not talk to her? 

She grabbed his hands in a last attempt. Her heart feeling heavy in her chest.  
“Jon what the fuck is happening. How’d I get here?” 

She was yanked away from him by her mother. As her hands left his, she felt herself giving up. 

“Arya Stark what has gotten into you. This is not how my daughter will act!”, She seethed 

Her mother dragged her out of the castle, and she took one last look at Sansa who was leaning on Jon’s shoulder. 

Her fake concerned expression dropped, and she smirked at me. She won. But if the people who were supposed to love me the most cast me away that fast, I think it’s good she won.

I let myself be dragged away. My whole body becoming numb. My face becoming impossible to read.

As we got to the train that would take me to my new future, my father grabbed my face. 

“Your mother and I will let you come back as soon as you clean up your act Arya. We love you. This is going to be good for you.”

She dragged her cold eyes to her fathers. 

“If the gods are good. They will make sure I never return to you again.” Her voice so dark it made her father flinch. He kissed her forehead. 

She got on the train without a backwards glance to her parents.

She would make sure that she would make something herself at this new school. She didn’t need the Starks. She wasn’t one of them anymore. She was on her own. 

No more tears to cry. She took a shaky breath in and held her head up high. Nothing would ever make her cry again; she would make sure of it.


	3. No one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were in present day now. We get to see how Arya has grown since leaving Hogwarts. I wanted to make her character go down a path of darkness but also still holding onto a part of Arya that wishes to live life as well. She can do both!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised by the positive response! I love it though! Lets see if were heading in the right direction. I have a plan for the story (I think)!

Sweat dripped in ger eye as she swung her staff to block Jaqens blows. She could finally keep up, but her muscles were sore from going at it for so long. She smirked at him because she knew that he grew tired of her games. 

He wrapped his hand around her staff and pulled her in forcing her to the ground. 

“You grow cocky as you grow stronger.” He said. 

Sneering I said, “but I would have won if you hadn’t cheated.” 

“You forget yourself. There are no rules, Arya. Not in anything. Whether you hold a wand in your hand or not.” He said seriously. 

“A wand will not always save your life. You have to be ready for everything.” He explained. 

“I get it. Get off me.” She said struggling against him. 

She escaped from under him and left the training room. Training with Jaqen started as soon as she had got to this school. He saw this broken girl and he made me into a living weapon. She was powerful now. His lessons were brutal, but they were needed. He taught me how to separate myself from my feelings, when I needed to. 

Walking towards the Thunderbird bathhouse, it was completely empty before anyone had risen and she stripped off her clothing that clung to her skin. The mirror showed me a girl that looked dangerous. Her black hair and grey eyes were captivating, and she knew this to be another weapon of hers. 

Her gaze was cool in the mirror, but she also knew the first weapon a women had was her beauty and she used it. With a backwards glance she looked at the girl that she made herself into and got in the shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She loved her power here at this school. If she was very honest with herself, she thrived on it. She loved being the best. The best wizard in school, the smartest student, the best quidditch player. She controlled it all, every aspect. 

She rounded the corner in search of Edric. While she was liked and admired by all and she could say that Edric was her only friend in this place. She preferred it. To many people bring to many complications and Edric would never betray her. 

Edric and his family have taken her in as one of their own. The loyalty that they had shown her, had astounded her in the beginning. She wasn’t used to such devotion. She can’t help but wonder what her life would have been like if she would have grown up Edrics real sister. Weak she supposes. 

Spotting him in the great hall, she slid into the seat next to him. 

“Let’s go into the muggle world today.” She whispered in his ear. 

He looked at her bored. “The last time I did that my parents left us here for Christmas break. No.” He said continuing to shovel food in his mouth. 

Grabbing his fork, she flung it down. 

“I’m serious Ned.” she whinnied. “Call your parents if you must and tell them I’m on the verge of killing you so they know I’m serious.” 

He turned to me with suspicion in his eyes. “What are we going to do?” 

“Just do it Ned! Before I decide I don’t need you.” She got up but was snagged and pulled back down closer to him. 

“Did you hear, my sweet flower. What is being announced today?” He said in a sarcastic tone. 

“Tell me now before I die from excitement.” She stated using her best monotone voice. 

“The Goblet of Fire, Arya. They are going to announce the tournament later on. Announcing that we will be traveling to Hogwarts when its time.” 

My eyes snapped to his as he mentioned my old home. It’s as if my soul grew darker from the mere mention. 

“If this is your idea of a joke you will regret it.” she said darkly. 

He shook his head no and I pushed off of him roughly. 

I felt the darkness take ahold of me, as if it was engrained in my very being. She needed to take control. 

Walking to Professors H'ghar’s office. She rounded the corner only to make eye contact with her mentor. The person who taught her how to harness the pain and make her stronger. 

“Dear girl. You are ready.” He walked towards me and put my wand in my hand. “Headmaster Lannister has a mission for you.” 

I tilt my head as he hands me the folder. “He didn’t pay his debt Arya. You know what to do.” 

I turned and walked out of his office. Not as Arya but as No One.


End file.
